Our Policies
__NOEDITSECTION__ Before you begin editing, please take a moment to read through our Wiki's Policies and familiarize yourself with them. All contributors are expected to follow these rules and writing guidelines. Not being aware of the rules does not give you an excuse to break them. Keep in mind that this list is not exhaustive. It is simply not possible to mention all scenarios here. For situations not covered by the policy, please exercise good faith and common sense. If you require any further clarification or assistance, do not hesitate to contact an Administrator. General Rules = Vandalism Vandalism and/or spamming will not be tolerated. This includes, but is not limited to - *Deleting content from pages and/or deleting content only to add the same thing back in. *Inserting gibberish or false information into pages. *Adding nonsensical or derogatory comments which have no relevance to the topic at hand. *Creating unnecessary or empty pages or re-creating deleted pages without valid reasons. Users will be warned for up to three offences, after which they are liable to be banned for a duration which is in accordance with the severity of their offence. Large scale vandals (that is users who indulge in repeated acts of vandalism, usually within a short duration of time) may be banned immediately without warning, for a minimum duration of up to three days, to prevent further defacement of pages. Wiki Etiquette *Be polite in your dealings with other members of the Wiki. Personal attacks, harassment, ridicule or intimidation of any kind will not be tolerated. *'Avoid using profanities'. If you must, censor your words. Comments which make excessive use of cuss words for no reason, or which are obscene or offensive will be removed by the Admins and the user will receive a warning. *Do not edit the profile pages of other users without permission. This is considered bad decorum. If you have some improvements that you would like to make, leave a message on the user's wall first and wait for their response. Your own profile page can be customized the way you want as long as it adheres to the rest of the Wiki's policies. *Discussions on sensitive topics like religion, politics or one’s personal life should be avoided. If - for some reason - you need to have a conversation on such topics, use your discretion while revealing personal information. No member of the Wiki shall be held accountable for the misuse of any such information that you freely give out. *Exploitation of the badge system/achievement-milking is not allowed. *Users with special rights must not abuse their powers. This includes banning people for no reason, deleting/reverting their edits without proper cause, blackmailing or harassing etc. Doing so will result in an immediate withdrawal of such rights. Sock Puppetry Sock Puppetry is prohibited. This includes - *Logging out to make problematic edits as an IP address. *Creating new accounts to avoid detection or evade bans. *Using another person's account (piggybacking) or reviving old unused accounts and presenting them as different users. *Impersonating another user, or creating accounts with names which are visually similar to them in order to mislead others. If discovered, it will result in an immediate block of all associated accounts. If you feel you have a valid reason for using multiple accounts on the Wiki, list on each account's page all the other accounts with an explanation of their purpose. |-| Writing Guidelines = Creating Articles *Use American English wherever possible. If you are not comfortable with English for any reason, please ask an editor who is proficient in English to proofread your edit for you. *Do not use personal pronouns (I, we, us etc.) or the word “you” in an article. If you need to address the reader, use terms like “the player”, “the character” “they/them” and so on. Do not use acronyms to refer to something unless it is addressed that way in the game as well. Avoid using contractions in articles. *Subject-specific terminology should be used wherever applicable. For example, while talking about swords, use vocabulary relevant to swords such as "tang", "blade", or "hilt" instead of generic terms like "handle" or "sharp part". *'Do not post opinionated statements in article descriptions.' Use the comments section or create a personal blog to do so. *If you mention something that has its own page, link to it. However, do not link to the same page multiple times within the same section of an article (you may link to it in later sections of longer articles so that readers do not have to scroll all the way back up). *While creating a new page ensure that the words in titles - apart from conjunctions, prepositions, etc. - are capitalized (words such as "and", "or", "of", "in” and so on are not to be capitalized). *If a piece of content or topic is recurring between the games, separate pages should be created, suffixed appropriately as (SF1), (SF2) and so on (for example, "Helm (SF2)" and “Helm (SF3)”). *Avoid starting edit wars (An edit war occurs when contributors who disagree about the content of a page repeatedly override each other's edits). If you disagree with an edit someone made on a page, instead of simply overwriting or reverting it (unless it was a spam edit), discuss it in a civil manner with the person(s) involved. Adding Media *Do not post images or videos which depict nudity/sexual/pornographic content. Such media will be removed immediately. *Although the Wiki does not have any naming policy for uploaded content, users are encouraged to name their files in a way that will make it easier to determine their purpose. Ensure that you not overwrite pre-existing media or audio files while doing so, unless replacing them with a higher quality version. *Do not post external links unless they are officially endorsed by Nekki and relevant to the topic. Posting links which promote cheats, hacks or modification tools is prohibited and will result in a block. Linking to websites which may spread malware or which are being monetized will result in an immediate permanent ban without prior warning. *While adding videos from third-party hosting sites (such as YouTube) to an article on the Wiki, make sure that they are advertisement-free and centered on the topic. Articles are not the place for self promotion (though you may do so on your profile page). For Blocked Accounts If you have been blocked on the Wiki, check your or for the reason. If you wish to appeal against the block, you may do so by replying to the message left on your wall. In case you are unable to post a message, then your block may be absolute and you will have to wait for it to end before you can contribute to the Wiki again. In case of long-term blocks or permanent bans, you may contact the Administrator who issued the block on their Community Central message wall or write to us on wiki.shadowfight@gmail.com with valid reasons as to why your ban should be reconsidered. Please be civil and to-the-point in your message. Any kind of rude, intimidating behavior or unnecessary arguing will result in an extension of your ban and the termination of any further correspondence. ---- The Shadow Fight Wiki is a not-for-profit database for the Shadow Fight series, maintained by the players of the game. Any licensed material found on this website falls under terms of fair use. All user created content (including articles, blogs and media files) is available under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). You are free to use it for your own purposes as long as appropriate credit is provided. Category:Shadow Fight Wiki